Intellectual Rights Reference
Canada Excerpt from LexisNexis Quicklaw Terms & Conditions (a legal database): Canadian Federal Courts Reports Materials The decisions and reasons for decision of the Federal Court and of the Federal Court of Appeal as published in the Federal Courts Reports by the Office of the Commissioner for Federal Judicial Affairs fall within the terms of the Reproduction of Federal Law Order, and may be reproduced, in whole or in part and by any means, without further permission. The captions, headnotes, lists of statutes and regulations, and cases judicially considered and authors cited do not fall within the terms of the Reproduction of Federal Law Order. They may be reproduced for personal use only, without further permission. They may not be reproduced for commercial purposes without permission from the Minister of Public Works and Government Services Canada, on behalf of the Office of the Commissioner for Federal Judicial Affairs. Any reproduction or any other use of the decisions, reasons for decision, captions, headnotes, lists of statutes and regulations, or cases judicially considered and authors cited must be properly attributed to the Office of the Commissioner for Federal Judicial Affairs. No such attribution shall indicate that the Office of the Commissioner for Federal Judicial Affairs is in any way responsible for the accuracy or reliability of the reproduction or other use; nor shall any such attribution indicate that the reproduction or other use was made with the endorsement of or in affiliation with the Office of the Commissioner for Federal Judicial Affairs. The Office of the Commissioner for Federal Judicial Affairs assumes no responsibility for the accuracy or the reliability of any reproduction of the materials appearing herein. Les décisions et les motifs de décision de la Cour fédérale et de la Cour d'appel fédérale tels que publiés dans le Recueil des décisions des Cours fédérales par le Bureau du Commissaire à la magistrature fédérale sont visés par le Décret sur la reproduction de la législation fédérale et peuvent être reproduits en totalité ou en partie par quelque moyen que ce soit sans autre autorisation. Les rubriques, les sommaires, les listes des lois et règlements cités, ainsi que les listes de la jurisprudence citée et la doctrine citée ne sont pas visés par le Décret sur la reproduction de la législation fédérale. Ils peuvent être reproduits à des fins personnelles seulement, sans autre autorisation mais ne peuvent pas l'être à des fins commerciales sans l'autorisation du Ministre des Travaux publics et Services gouvernementaux Canada, au nom du Bureau du Commissaire à la magistrature fédérale. Toute reproduction ou tout usage des décisions, des motifs de décision, des rubriques, des sommaires, des listes des lois et règlements cités, des listes de la jurisprudence citée et de la doctrine citée doit mentionner le Bureau du Commissaire à la magistrature fédérale comme source. Aucune mention ne doit indiquer que le Bureau du Commissaire à la magistrature fédérale répond de quelque manière que ce soit de l'exactitude ou de la fiabilité de cette reproduction ou de cet usage. De plus, aucune mention ne doit indiquer que cette reproduction ou cet usage a été sanctionné par le Bureau du Commissaire à la magistrature fédérale ou réalisée en collaboration avec celui-ci. Le Bureau du Commissaire à la magistrature fédérale décline toute responsabilité quant à l'exactitude ou la fiabilité de toute reproduction ou de tout usage des renseignements contenus en l'espèce. Category:Property rights